James Potter and his first year at hogwarts
by Rose166
Summary: James potter, 11 years old, goes for his first year at hogwarts, he meets the girl of his dreams
1. Note

Hi, im just starting this story out, and i would appresate if you all could hang in tight as i follow on with this story.

i am currently new to this but i would love you all to read it and review

thanks

rose


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

Chapter one: The Letter from Hogwarts.

It was a fine yet hot morning at number 145 Pittsville street, a boy aged 11 years old with jet-black-hair and brown eyes laid on his bed reading a book. His name was James Potter.

James Potter wasn't your average normal person, he was a wizard. His parents were a witch and wizard themselves. they loved in a huge house which looks small on the outside but big on the inside.

Mrs. Potter came into his room that morning to give him a letter, "its a letter from Hogwarts James." she told her son, "thanks mum."

the envelope read;

Mr. J Potter, Number 145 Pittsville street

largest bedroom.

James opened the letter and it read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc. chf. warlock. supreme mugwump. international comfed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

we are pleased to imform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.

term begins September 1st. we await your owl by no later then 31st July.

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

deputy Headmistress.

James looked up at his mother surprised, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" he said very happily.

"Your father and I went there when we were young. We fell in love at Hogwarts in our 4th year."

James got a parchment(hope i got it right spelling it) and his quill.

James wrote

To Minerva McGonagall, I'll be pleased to come to Hogwarts this year.

from James Potter.

He attached the note to his owl that was sitting on his window and then said, "take this to Minerva McGonagall Alex." The white owl hooted then flew off.

"Can I go to Diagonally?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, I've got the key to your vault." she gave her son the key.

"thanks." Then his mother left the room.

James got dressed in his robes, got his letter and other things he might need then he went down stairs to go to Diagonally. He went to his fireplace then grabbed from floo powder. "Diagonally!" he yelled then he disappeared


	3. Digonally

Hi people, i did notice I had a mistake, sorry about that, it was meant to be Diagon Ally not Diagonally, sorry people anyways on with the story,

* * *

Chapter two: Digon Ally

When James got to Diagon Ally, he went to gringotts bank, he went to the Head Goblin and said, "I would like to make a withdraw from James Potter's vault."

"You have the Key?" the Goblin asked. James showed the key to the Goblin

"Okay, Griphook would take you. Griphook!"

the goblin named Griphook was a small Goblin. he took James to his vault and James took out a bit of money and saved it for his book supplies and other things.

After the bank James got himself a wand at ollivanders finest wands since 382 BC

James went into the shop, it reminded him of the library at his house, it was very peaceful and quiet.

"Hello?" James said.

"ah! I was wondering when I could see you Mr. Potter." said the voice.

James looked at Mr. Ollivander. "I'm here to get a wand sir." he said.

"Ah, i remember when i saw your parents getting their 1st wand, here." He handed James a wand. "give it a wave!" he said. James had a sparkle in his wand.

"yes..." Mr. Ollivander said. "mahogany 11'' very useful for transfiguration." he said.

after that James went to Madam Malkin's robles, he got his Hogwarts robes. After that he got all his school supplies and then he had lunch in the leaky caldron. "Hi Tom, could I have a Burger."

"Yes Mr Potter." James gave him the money and then took his Burger and ate it at a table.

* * *

That night James sat down on his bed and read his Defences agents the dark arts book

"James dinner time!" his father yelled.

"In a second father!"

"James Potter! Stop reading and get down here this instant and have dinner!" His mother yelled. James sighed as he putted his book down and opened his door then walked down to the dinning room.

"How was your day honey?" Mrs Potter asked. while James sat down and started to eat his dinner

"Oh it was fine." He said.

"Met anyone you know?" Mr Potter asked. James shook his head.

After dinner Mrs Potter's parents came over. "Hello Helen."

"Hi Mum.".

James looked at his grandmother and said, "hello Grandmother."

She smiled at her own grandson and gave him a tight hug, "I haven't seen you for ages!"

James smiled "I know grandmother."

All the adults then went into the kitchen to have a long talk.

Since it was nine O'clock, and James had to get up early, he decided to go to bed.


	4. The Hogwarts Express train

sorry guyz for the late updations. wil you forgive me? gives a pleading smile pritty please

anyways continue on with the magnifisent (hehe) Story!

* * *

The Next day, James got up and had to get ready for his big day. His father came into his room and gave him a present. "here son, it was mine when i was at hogwarts." James looked at the present and then smiled "what is it father?" he asks.  
"Open it." His father said smileing.  
James opened the present and what looked like a big sheet.  
"Put it over you James." His father laughed. So James puted the 'sheet' on and then he walked to the Mirror then said, "wow, Im Invisable"  
His father chuckled. "Yes, it's been passed down from generation to generation. your grandfather gave me that cloke, and now i hand it to u son"  
James smiled at his father, "it'll come in handy at Hogwarts." James said.

* * *

At Ten O'Clock, James, Mr and Mrs Potter went to Kings Cross to Platform 9 and 3/4(is that right)  
"Ok, James, walk or run if u prefer inbetween the wall." His father said. James Looked at his trolly with his owl called 'Jam' and then he ran to the wall. James closed his eyes but he didnt hit, he stopped at the platform looking at the Hogwarts Express.  
Mr Potter puts a hand on his son's shoulder, "we'll Miss you son." then his mother kissed James on the cheek.  
"I'll Miss you too mother and father." James walked onto the train and then waved at his parents. "I'll write to you." He said.  
His parents walked away from the platform.

* * *

James walked into a compartment then sat down. A Boy with brown hair suddenly walked in. "sorry, thought this comparment was empty." He walked away but James looked at the boy.  
"You can sit with me if you like." He said. The boy looked at james once again and nodded. "Im James Potter by the way." James said.  
"Reamus Lupin." Reamus shaked the boy's hand.

Half a Hour later, the train was about to go and Reamus and James got to know each other better.  
"So, what house would you prefer to go in Reamus?" James asked.  
"Gryffindor or RavenClaw."(A/N: did i spell it right?) Reamus said happily.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor." James said grinning.  
Suddenly, the compartment door opend once again and a boy with black hair came in and sat down laughing. He looked at James and Reamus then said, "Hi, sorry about that, i was pranking someone in the hall way, changed their hair to pink" The boy started to laugh non-stop.  
"By the way, Hi, Im Sirius Black." The boy said once again.  
"James potter." James said.  
"Reamus Lupin." Reamus said. Jam started to hoot. "Oh and, this is Jam, my owl." James said.

* * *

One Hour later the compartment door opened and a old lady said, "Anything off the trolly dears"  
"Yes please." James walked over to the trolly and brought some lollies and junk food, he then walked back inside and closed the door. "Want to share?" James asked.  
Both boys agreed.  
They began to stuff their faces with food.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading the story, i'll try to make it longger, anyone want to give me saggestions on the next chapter? just review and put the idea on the review. Sorry if its very short, but i've had to much to do in Yr 10, and i've had alot of assignments etc. anyways, just give me ur idea and i might put it on.

thanks from Rose


End file.
